charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Turner
Elizabeth Turner was a powerful and cunning upper-level demon and the mother of Cole Turner. She was also the surrogate of her biological grandson Julian Turner, whom she raised as a vessel for essence of the Source of All Evil. History Marriage For reasons unknown, Elizabeth married the mortal state assemblyman Benjamin Turner and had a half-demon son named Cole Turner. When Benjamin found out her demonic nature three years later, she killed him and raised Cole as a demon. As he grew up, Cole became the demonic mercenary Belthazor and made a name for himself as a powerful and ruthless assassin. During this time, Elizabeth disappeared and was not heard from. Revelations When Phoebe Halliwell was pregnant with her son, the Source contacted Elizabeth and set up a plan to preserve the child as a vessel when he was vanquished. After Cole was vanquished and the Seer stole the child from Phoebe's womb, his power overwhelmed her and she seemingly destroyed herself and the child. However, in reality, the child was transferred to Elizabeth's womb instead. Elizabeth named the child Julian and gave birth to him in her old manor in San Francisco. She then raised and prepared him to take his place as the vessel for the Source. At the age of thirteen, she forced him to perform the ritual to summon and take in the essence. Return When Phoebe learned the truth about her son, she performed a spell to expel the essence of the Source from his body, setting Julian free. Elizabeth then returned and forced a Dark Priest to cast a spell to contain the essence in an ancient vase, after which she vanquished him. Julian later traveled to his childhood home, only to find Elizabeth there. She then tried to get him back to the side of evil and accept her as his mother. However, he refused due to her cruel nature and their history. Elizabeth proceeded to cast a spell to allow the essence of the Source to possess all mortals in the city, in an attempt to kill the Halliwells. After several attempt to convert him, Elizabeth summoned a Wraith to forcefully extract his soul. However, the spell was interrupted by the arrival of Chris, Prue and Penny. During this distraction, Julian broke free and chased off the Wraith, before attacking Elizabeth. After Julian reversed the possession spell, Elizabeth escaped with the essence and the Grimoire. Death Elizabeth was furious when she discovered Julian had went to Phoebe for help in dealing with the Wraith. She summoned the Wraith and sent it after Phoebe instead. After fighting off the Wraith, the Halliwells decided that Elizabeth was the true threat and went after her. They confronted Elizabeth in her loft in New York City, resulting in a fight between her and Phoebe after the demon incapacitated Julian and his sisters with spells. Elizabeth and Phoebe fought until the Wraith arrived. Phoebe then channeled Elizabeth's powers to free Julian from her spell. Julian confronted and finally vanquished Elizabeth with a Fire Ball, after which he vanquished the Wraith with a spell from the Grimoire. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Elizabeth was adept at casting demonic spells to put others to sleep or paralyze them. Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through a shimmer. *'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of magical energy that resemble electrical discharges. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. *'Sonic Scream:' The ability to generate a sonic scream capable of shattering objects and killing beings by causing blood vessels to burst. *'Mirror Gazing:' The ability to observe other locations through the use of mirrors. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia *Elizabeth's appearance and personality is partially based on Regina Mills from Once Upon a Time, portrayed by Lana Parrilla. *Interestingly, Elizabeth lived for a long time in New York, just like her ex-daughter-in-law Phoebe. Appearances *Charmed, Season 3, "Coyote Piper" (Premonition only) *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 107: Soul Searching Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Vanquished